


full disclosure, i am a monster

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Possessive Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, past quackity/jschlatt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: Quackity knew that forcing Dream to revive Schlatt was a bad idea, but he did it anyway. He missed Schlatt. Even if most of the memories Quackity had with him were awful, God did he miss the sheep hybrid. He had Karl and Sapnap, sure, but Schlatt was always there. Despite everything, Quackity still loved him.orquack city makes dre bring sheep man back to life but sodium nitrogen n koral are big sad
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, i just want to say that im usin the characters' canon relationships in the rp!!!!, this isnt meant to be the real people!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m the only one who’s ever cared about you.”

Quackity knew that forcing Dream to revive Schlatt was a bad idea, but he did it anyway. He missed Schlatt. Even if most of the memories Quackity had with him were awful,  _ God _ did he miss the sheep hybrid. He had Karl and Sapnap, sure, but Schlatt was always there. Despite everything, Quackity still loved him.

“I know you are, that’s why I brought you back.” Quackity smiled. His plan was to use Schlatt as a political puppet, but there weren’t any governments Quackity wanted to take over. Dream was out of the picture. Techno was off doing God knows what. Quackity was free to do what he wanted. He could just live a domestic life with Schlatt.

Schlatt eyed him curiously. Quackity looked at Schlatt as he was illuminated by the pale moonlight. He had a softer aura surrounding him, but his grumpy expression told Quackity that he hadn’t changed. He wore a black turtleneck shirt underneath a blue sweater that looked like it was knitted by either Wilbur or Ghostbur. His eyes were a much duller yellow than they once were, but Quackity couldn’t bring himself to care. He had his ex-fiance back to life. Maybe things would work out for the better. 

Schlatt touched Quackity’s arm, almost to see if he was real. Quackity only smiled up at him. His wings flapped behind him. If the smile didn’t show that he was happy, the flapping wings definitely did. Schlatt sighed and turned away. He began walking. Quackity had no clue where they were headed, but he followed.

“I missed you, man.” Quackity couldn’t take his eyes off Schlatt. It felt so surreal to have Schlatt back in his life. Schlatt was smart and cunning. Quackity was used to being to that he wasn’t, so it was nice for Schlatt to provide those traits for him. What Quackity supposedly lacked in smarts, he made up in heart. Perhaps he also made it up in naivety.

“I didn’t miss you,” Schlatt responded bluntly. It hurt, but Quackity nodded. He convinced himself that Schlatt was just out of it. He wanted to believe that Schlatt truly did care about him as he said he did. “I don’t even wanna be here.” He chuckled sadly. Quackity nudged his arm softly. Schlatt turned to look down at him.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad! You have me!” Quackity grinned toothily, revealing the two missing teeth that Techno had taken out when he’d killed Quackity. Schlatt looked mildly disgusted by it as he turned away.

“What happened to your fuckin’ teeth?” Schlatt questioned before adding, “you look awful.” Quackity’s smile fell into a deep frown as he shrugged and looked down. He hadn’t been expecting Schlatt to say anything remotely close to that.

“Techno ran his pickaxe through my teeth. Ended up unhinging my jaw in the process, costing me a canon life.” Quackity shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, ignoring the soft chuckle coming from the sheep hybrid next to him.

Schlatt covered his hand with his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter. It failed in the end. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. Quackity went red. He knew full well that Schlatt was making fun of him.

“You were killed with a fucking pickaxe?” Quackity begrudgingly nodded. Schlatt began laughing again. “That’s so lame! You have one life left now, right?”

“I think so.” Quackity paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “I mean, you died of a heart attack. That sounds much more lame to me.” Schlatt frowned and rolled his eyes. Quackity pursed his lips. He shouldn’t have made that comment.

Schlatt fell silent. Quackity couldn’t help but feel awful about it. He hated the silence. He hated the thought that he made Schlatt angry or upset. Quackity could vividly remember what happened when Schlatt got mad.

First, silence. When Quackity made another comment, second was lashing out. Third was a smack in the face. If memory served him correctly, Quackity had made Schlatt angry a lot when Schlatt was still president.

“Hey, man, I didn’t mean that.” Quackity spoke in a softer voice. Part of him hoped that Schlatt didn’t hear it. “I’m just so glad you’re back.”

“Will you ever shut up?” Schlatt turned down to Quackity, anger dancing likes flames in the wind in his eyes. “I don’t wanna fucking hear it, piece of shit.”

“What did you just call me?” Quackity stopped walking. When Schlatt kept moving forward, Quackity grabbed his wrist to keep him in place. Schlatt huffed and turned around.

“You heard me! You’re the reason I didn’t want to fucking come back!” Schlatt shoved Quackity backwards, sending him stumbling. Before he could catch himself, Quackity fell on the wooden path with a loud thud. Quackity winced and looked up at Schlatt.

“I thought you’d be different. Dream promised- he said so himself! But you’re just the same old asshole that never goddamn listens.” 

Schlatt sighed. He looked like he was deep in thought before he outstretched his hand. Quackity reluctantly took it. It was safe to say that he was incredibly confused.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I love you.” Quackity immediately knew Schlatt’s words were lies, but he was inclined to believe the ex-president. He was desperate for affection from the one man he wanted it from.

Quackity nodded, smiling slightly. He intertwined his fingers with Schlatt’s as they continued to walk. Something felt off about the whole situation, but Quackity didn’t care enough to think about it too much. In that moment, all he wanted was a little peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapnap knew something was up when Quackity didn’t come home. Sapnap and Karl initially thought nothing of it, saying that Quackity would return in the morning. It was late afternoon when Sapnap woke up and there was no sign of his fiance.

Karl had been pacing the living room for a few minutes. Sapnap could hear him through the walls. He groaned, stretched, and stood up out of bed. He put on a white robe as he walked out in the other room.

When Sapnap walked in, Karl looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sapnap perked an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” he apologized awkwardly. Karl shook his head.

“You’re good - I’m just thinking.” Karl began pacing around the room again. His hands were behind his head, perhaps to help him breathe better. How long had Karl been pacing for?

“Any sign of Q?” Sapnap asked, pouring out coffee Karl had presumably made him. Karl shook his head with a sigh.

“It’s like he never existed in the first place. I’ve been all around the SMP; no one’s seen him since last night.” 

Sapnap nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He was worried, but he needed to remember that Quackity was his own person. Sapnap couldn’t control him. He just wished that Quackity would tell him when he left.

“Will you come out with me to come look for him?” Karl asked with a meek voice. Sapnap set his mug down. He smiled softly at Karl and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Sapnap grabbed Karl’s hand. Karl instinctively moved closer to Sapnap. Despite being taller, Karl liked to hide behind Sapnap a lot. Sapnap of course didn’t mind. He loved his fiance.

They opened the door to see Quackity also grabbing at the doorknob. Quackity’s eyes widened in fear. His expression was laced with pure  _ panic _ as he stumbled backwards. His wings flapped open, almost in a defensive way. He didn’t even seem to recognize Karl or Sapnap.

Sapnap let go of Karl’s hand to put it out in front of him. It was like getting a cat to come near so you could pet them.

Quackity let out a breath of relief. His wings folded in as he looked between his fiances in front of him. He slipped in the house wordlessly. Sapnap and Karl exchanged a glance before following, nearly slamming the door behind them.

“What the fuck!” Sapnap was upset. It wasn’t that Quackity disappeared for an entire night without a word, it was more of that Quackity didn’t seem to care about how it would effect Karl and Sapnap.

Quackity slumped down onto the couch. He didn’t even look at Sapnap. Instead, he turned on the TV and ignored his fiances. Sapnap groaned. He walked over and ripped the remote out of Quackity’s hands, turning the TV off.

“What the hell, man?”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Sapnap fumed. “You disappear for an entire night without telling anyone and think that you can just waltz in here without a word? And you don’t even care to tell us why you were out? And why do you have those fucking scratches on your face?” Quackity tore his eyes away from Sapnap. Sapnap could feel Karl behind him.

“Just drop it.” Quackity looked equally as angry, but he wasn’t nearly as loud as Sapnap. However, his words just riled Sapnap up even more.

“No I fucking won’t! Where were you? Were you cheating on us? Planning to leave? Committing a murder? For all Karl and I know, you could’ve let Dream out of prison!” Sapnap stamped his foot. Quackity let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Sapnap again. That time, though, his eyes were glassy and he was obviously holding back tears.

“Maybe I don’t wanna goddamn talk about it!” Quackity’s voice was matching Sapnap’s in volume, perhaps even louder. Sapnap held onto Karl’s hand, feeling the older start to shake. Even though Karl was upset, Sapnap wasn’t finished.

“We deserve to know! We’re your fiances! We wanna make sure you’re okay.” Sapnap’s face was heating up. Karl dug his head into Sapnap’s shoulder from behind. Sapnap stared at Quackity with accusatory eyes. “You can tell us anything.”

“Can I  _ really?” _ Quackity stood up. “How do I know that you aren’t just going to leave me? How do I know that you aren’t manipulating me? How am I supposed to tell that you actually care about me, Schlatt?” Quackity froze once the name slipped out. Sapnap’s shoulders stiffened.

“You brought him back, didn’t you?” Sapnap’s voice was quieter.

“He’s gone now.” Quackity’s lip quivered. “Dream made his new life temporary.”

“So the scratches-”

“Schlatt. He- he blamed me.” Quackity wiped at his eyes. Sapnap felt Karl lift his head up again. “W-when he left, he didn’t want to g-go.”

“Quack-”

“He said that I meant n-nothing to him. He called me worthl-less.” Quackity bit back a sob. “Sap, Karl; I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Quackity fell back onto the couch, hugging himself. Sapnap went over to sit next to him, Karl following shortly behind.

Karl sat on Quackity’s left side while Sapnap sat on Quackity’s right. Quackity leaned his head against Sapnap’s shoulder as Karl held his hand.

“You aren’t worthless. I’m sorry I yelled,” Sapnap said. He shot Karl a glance as well. He hadn’t meant to make Karl upset. “We aren’t mad at you, Q. Just worried. Don’t ever do that again.”

Quackity hummed and nodded. “I love you guys.”

“Love you too, Q,” Sapnap and Karl responded in unison. No one moved an inch. Sapnap smiled as Quackity and Karl slowly drifted off to sleep. God, was he in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got impatient so heres chapter two dfskjlafljksd

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two should be out tomorrow sjklsfdkjlfs
> 
> anyway y'all should leave a comment because i said so <3 /nm /lh


End file.
